


channel nutpig

by cherryoh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Editor Wilbur ARG, Gen, Tommyinnit Arg (Video Blogging RPF), give me suggestions for tags pls, let's make this a tag boys, ne beta we die like henry the cow, please, yeah uh tommyinnit arg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Tommy doesn't remember ever making Channel Nutpig or posting that new video, but apparently he did.(or me just wanting tommy to do an arg even though he doesn't seem like the type to do it)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	channel nutpig

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [not quite yourself today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414901/chapters/72262596) by [iveery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iveery/pseuds/iveery)

Tommy was having a great stream. A really great one. It was just a chill QnA stream he was doing on the server now that all of the lore in the Dream SMP began to focus on others as the main characters rather than Tommy. He could finally relax. 

Have a bit of time for himself and of course, record videos for his Youtube channel. The best life for Tommy by far. 

As the QnA stream went for longer, the chat began to become weirder. They were spamming something called ‘Channelnutpig’ that Tommy had never heard of before. He shrugged it off at first, just thinking that it was the chat just being chat but it kept happening over and over again. 

He sighs and leans forwards into the camera. “What’s Channelnutpig? Why are you guys spamming it so much in the chat?” He stares at the chat and watches in confusion as people start to keyboard smash and spam question marks. 

“What?” He asks. He hears a ping go through on Discord and he turns to the monitor that has Discord open to see that Tubbo was asking to call. He calls Tubbo and Tubbo picks up immediately.

“Do you not know what Channelnutpig is?” Tubbo asks. Tommy shakes his head. “No, is it some sort of drama thing going on right now on Youtube?” Tubbo falls silent and Tommy would have thought he left the call if not for the fact that Tubbo was still in the call and the subtle clicks on keyboards on his end.   
  
“Tubbo?” Tommy asks hesitantly. He glances back at the chat to see that the chat was still spamming but with Wilbur’s name. “What about Wilbur chat?” He asked. The chat started mentioning Wilbur’s message and Tommy started to scroll through the chat, looking for the highlighted message that only his friends and other VIP’s had. 

As he scrolled to find Wilbur’s message, he heard another ping. He turns back to see that Tubbo sent him a video with his face in it. Only problem is that he didn’t remember ever being in those clothes, with his play buttons behind him. 

He clicks the link and shares it to the stream, so everyone else could watch it with him. He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion as he watches ‘himself’ talk, introducing himself as Tom of Channelnutpig. He laughs confused when he sees the intro and the music part before closing out of the tab when it finishes. 

He leans back into his chair and looks back at the Discord tab. “Tubbo?” He asks out loud. Tubbo hums in response and Tommy clears his throat. He goes back to looking for Wilbur’s comment as he talks. “When was this posted?” 

Tubbo is silent before answering. “Yesterday. Did you forget when you posted it?” Tommy groans and continues scrolling. “The thing is I didn’t post it. I never even took my play buttons down from my wall.” The keyboard clicking sounds stop on Tubbo’s side. “What do you mean?”   
  
Tommy keeps looking as Tubbo continues. “You must have posted it. That’s your old account too.” Tommy turns to the Discord tab quickly shaking his head. “No? My old Youtube account isn’t Channelnutpig and never was.” Tubbo coughs. “What?” He asks. 

“What are you talking about? You know my old account’s name.” Tommy replies and Tubbo starts to talk back loudly and Tommy glances at the chat to see that they were moved to emote only. Tommy finally reached Wilbur’s message and he read it outloud in confusion. 

“ ‘Tom?’ What do you mean Wilbur?” The call ends and Tommy looks at his Discord tab in confusion. “Why did Tubbo leave?” He was going to message him asking when Wilbur started calling Tommy. 

Tommy looks at the call surprised before answering. “Wilbur, what’s going on. Why’d you call me Tom?” Tommy hears a chuckle go through his headphones and his heart starts to beat faster in panic and confusion. “Wilbur?” He asks hesitantly. 

“Is this Tom or Tommy?” Wilbur asks. Tommy scrunches his face and glances at his stream monitor to see that the viewer count was going up and that the chat was still in emote only.

“Of course this is Tommy, why would it not?” Wilbur sighs in relief and clears his throat. “Look, you should probably end your stream now. Something’s happening right now and I don’t know if we can talk about this-” The call cuts off and Tommy stiffens in his seat. 

“Wilbur?” He leans into his Discord monitor to see that Wilbur’s status turned off. “Wilbur, what the fuck were you going to say? Wilbur!” Tommy is looking frantically between his screens when a highlighted message that vip’s had showed up in chat. 

  
He turns to it and he reads it. “Why are you calling me Tom? What’s happening?” Another call starts ringing and he answers it after seeing Wilbur’s profile picture.   
  


“Wilbur! What the fuck are you doing?” He shouts but all he is met with is wind. The wind was loud and coming from Wilbur’s side. Tommy rushes to his stream to turn off the camera but before he can, Wilbur speaks. 

“Tom.” Is all he says. But Tommy’s posture changes, he relaxes into his chair and his face changes. He was tense, stressed, and his face showed it all. But now, he was relaxed and he was slightly smiling. “Hello there.” 

Tommy turns to face the camera and smirks before clicking a button. The screen turns off but the audio is still connected. All that is left is the audio of Wilbur’s side which was still windy. The stream ends.

-

**Wilbur Soot @WilburSoot**

It’s getting a bit cold, don’t you feel it Tommy?

↪ **TommyInnit @tommyinnit**

I do

**Author's Note:**

> (Tommy sighs in relief as the stream ends. He stretches his arms and answers the group call with Wilbur and Tubbo. “How was that?” Tommy asks. Wilbur and Tubbo break out into cheers. “It was great big man!” Tubbo shouts. Wilbur chuckles. “Great way to start off your ARG. Are you ready?” Tommy grins. “Of course I am bitch, who do you think I am?”)
> 
> if anyone comes up with any tag ideas, please share because i dont know how to tag this one


End file.
